The one who lurks in my shadow
by AnimeFan720
Summary: Robin wants to find out where Slade is and defeat him once and for all. But will Robin have trouble on the way? R&R. No Flames Please. First Fan Fic. Chp. 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

I'm a big TT fan I've watched every single episode that's come out so far. And unfortunately I do not own the Teen Titans.Hey guys this is my first fanfic so remember no flames please. Please R&R. I put a lot of work into this.

The one who lurks in my shadow… Chapter 1: It was like any other day 

It was like any other day at Titans tower. Or any other night. And it was raining…… ok it wasn't like any other day at Titans tower. The rain trickled down the crystal clear windows of the T-Shaped Tower. BB, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were watching tv (well actually Raven was reading) and they were all bored. Except one boy wonder who had been in his room all day. Robin, leader of the Titans, was laying on his bed. He was thinking about _him_. "Slade…." Robin thought, "How do you always comeback. How!" He gritted his teeth at the utter thought of Slade still being out there. He found slades mask near his bed. He studied it. "First me, then Terra, and now he wants Raven," the boy wonder thought, "What is his plan?"

Just then, a knock was heard on his door. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Starfire. May I come in?", she asked.

"Sure." Then the door opened and the beautiful orange- haired Tameranian walked in, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Hello Robin. What are you-" she looked at Slade's mask and replied, "Oh. I see you are… thinking about Slade." Robin, with a guilty look on his face, stared at the ground. Then looked right back up at Starfire. "First he wants me to be his apprentice, then he wants Terra, and now he wants Raven. It just doesn't make sense. What does that Mad Man want?"

She looked at him and said, "We do not know. And we will not know by wondering like this. Please, come watch the T.V. with us." Her pleading were surprisingly not enough to convince Robin about Slade. "I need to be alone…"muttered the boy wonder as he walked out the door. And there in Robin's room was an unhappy Starfire.

Robin was wandering around the dark, gloomy halls of Titans tower thinking about Slade. Slade was in his mind. "No matter how much you run, no matter how much you hide, I will always find you", said Slade in one of their previous encounters. Robin played that scene over and over in his mind. "What are you planning Slade? What's the deal?" He thought and thought about it. "He's planning something I know it. And if I'm not careful a lot of people can get hurt." Robin was even more annoyed by this. He went back to his room. The Slade Mask was on his bed. He examined it closely. Then he found something! He couldn't believe it. A chip was in the mask. A tracking chip. "Maybe this can lead me to find Slade!" exclaimed Robin. I was a shape of an S. He smirked. "I got you Slade." He dashed to the garage and hopped on his R-Cycle. He put on his helmet and drove off into the cold, rainy night.

A little later…….

Robin had been checking Jump City head to toe, but nothing. All the chip did was beep on and off. Sometimes it got smaller and sometimes it got faster. "Stupid chip. I've been searching for a long time. GIVE ME A CLUE!" Robin accelerated on the R- Cycle. He stopped after a little while and then hopped off to take a brake. "Every hero needs a rest," thought the boy wonder. Then Robin heard something. It sounded… like footprints… or something. Just then something lunged towards him, but luckily he dodged the attack easily by turning around and stepping backward. He looked forward and saw two thugs who were looking for trouble. "Hey kid if you wanna step on our turf, your gonna have to pay," said the first. Then he cracked his knuckles and said, "Or else……" "I think I'm gonna pass," said Robin getting into his fighting position. "THEN DIE!" The first one whirled a punch towards Robin, but he caught his punch with his right hand and then did a left hook punch to the thugs cheek bone. "pant you…you broke my cheek bone!" cried the first thug. The second thug pulled out his switchblade. "Nobody messes with us!" The second one lunged his switchblade at Robin, but Robin pulled out his pole (bowstaff thing he has) and blocked the switchblade's attack.

"You want it, you got it!" cried Robin. Robin twirled his pole around and then leaped in the air. While he was coming down he swung the pole at the thug and took a direct hit. The thug flew back, hitting against the wall. The thug came up staggering. "Your pretty good." "Guess I am, aren't I?" said the boy wonder with a smirk.

"Yea, but don't you think I have friends?" "Huh? What are you-," Robin was cut off by seeing maybe 20 more guys coming out of dark allies. "Nobody messes with the serpents!" screamed one of the thugs. "What have I gotten my self into?" thought the boy wonder as he stepped back, getting ready to fight "The Serpents"………

Ahhhh my first chapter is done. Gotta like cliffhangers. Later chapters will have more action. So anyway please R&R. Again no flames please.


	2. Lets get ready to RUMBLE!

Chapter 2 is underway. Please R&R and No flames. Robins search for Slade and getting out of this mess with "The Serpents" continues……

Chapter 2: Lets get ready to RUMBLE 

"BOO YAH!" The shouts of victory from the tin man, Cyborg, were heard all over the T-shaped tower. "Yea well… I was just TESTING YOU. Yea that's it… next game I'm going hard on you," said the changeling, BeastBoy, who obviously was lying. "Sure you were. Yo Star, if I win next round you wanna play-," Cyborg stopped talking seeing a very unhappy Starfire with a frown on her face staring at the ground. "Star… you ok?"

"Oh Cyborg. I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" "Somehow I don't think your telling the truth," said the tin man, "Come' on Star. Spill it. What's the prob?" "Well… Robin was… having thoughts again… about _him_," said Starfire innocently. "Slade…," murmered Cyborg. "He left his room after I tried to convince him about watching the television with us." "Yea, I haven't seen Robin in a while. Wonder where he went?" questioned BB. "I think I know…" said Raven coming up behind them all. Starfire sighed. "This is not a good day…"

"This is **NOT** a good day!" said Robin while dodging a flurry of punches and knives. Robin ran forward and did a roundhouse kick to one of the thugs. The thug flew back, hitting five more thugs the way dominoes would. "Gotcha!" cried a thug from behind grabbing Robin by the neck. "Actually, I got YOU!" cried the boy wonder. He threw his arms back and grabbed the thugs colar from his T-Shirt and threw the thug forward. Just then, 2 goons were coming at Robin, one from the left and one from the right. Robin jumped up and did 2 sidekicks hitting both the right and left thugs faces. "This is too easy." Robin said with a smirk. "Oh really?" Just then 10 thugs jumped down from roofs of buildings and circled around him. "10 against 1 huh? This doesn't seem fair." "We don't play by the rules," said one of the thugs. "No, no. You misunderstood me. Its not fair… for **you**."

Robin took out his bostaff and spun around. Swinging his bostaff at the same time, everyone of the thugs got hit with the spinning attack. "Ahhhhhhhhh! We gotta get out of here!" cried one of the thugs. 5 thugs ran towards one of the dark allies. "Come back here and fight like a man er… men!" said Robin. Just then Robin heard punches and cries coming from the ally. Just then, someone who was covered by the dark night of the sky in the ally was grabbing a beat-up thug by the colar. "Weaklings…," said the mysterious person, "They always run when someone stronger comes along."

"Who are you? What do you want?" exclaimed Robin. Just then the mysterious person let go of the thug and started clapping. "I am very impressed that you beat up about 30 of my men. It takes a lot of strength the accomplish such a feat." Then the mysterious person walked in to the light of the street lights. Robin got ready in his fighting position. The person was big, not fat big, BIG BIG. He was very muscular. "I am Raphael. I am commander of the serpent street gangs in all of Jump City." He stopped for a moment then said, "It is common courtesy to give ones name as well."

"Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," said the boy wonder with pride. "The Teen Titans. Ahhh yes they are a strong group indeed. We've been planning to take them down for quite some time now," said Raphael with a smirk. "Just one question… do you know who Slade is?" "Hmmm Slade… lets see… oh yea my boss does business with him sometimes. Gives him new technology an' all that stuff," said Raphael. Then he paused and looked like he was thinking. Then a smirk came across his face. "My boss knows where this Slade dude is. Do you wanna ask him?" "Yes PLEASE!" yelled Robin. Then Raphael cracked his knuckles. "Then you gotta beat me for me to tell you where my boss is." "No prob," said the boy wonder with a smirk, pulling out his bostaff. "Woa, woa, woa. Hold on cowboy. Who said anything about weapons. This is a fist fight." Robin put back his bostaff and got in his fighting position. "Still… no pob."

"Then lets do this," said Raphael with a smirk. The battle Robin vs. Raphael was about to begin…

Well, well, well another cliffhanger. Anyways this second chapter of this fic is finished. Anyways chapter 3 might not be finished by this week. I have no school on Friday, March 25 and about 6 am that day I have to leave home straight to the airport.(Leaving for springbreak for the next week, March 28-April 2) Plus I have a busy 4 days ahead of me (March 21-24). I'm coming back on Saturday, April 2, so around that week chapter 3 (or if I finished chapter 3 this week, then chapter 4) will be on the fan fic. Remember, R&R. No flames please.


End file.
